


Warm and sweet and easy

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Las Vegas, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: “Carisi,” The voice is rough with sleep and day-old scotch. “Carisi, I swear to god, you had better not be dreaming right now.”“M’awake,” he mumbles. “I know it’s you, Barba. S’okay, I want this too.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Warm and sweet and easy

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to use this as a fill for elopement but then I thought about a story from my own life and decided to go with the good ol' sex proposal and turn it into a fill for rejected proposal.
> 
> Spanish is, as always, from Google Translate, please let me know if it's extraordinarily wrong.

The thing about waking up naturally is that the body is slower to respond to the brain’s directives. When an alarm goes off, the body is jumping before the brain can even dictate how high, but left to its own devices, the body is a sloth and the brain content to unwind itself from sleep at a leisurely pace.

None of this is running through Sonny’s mind when he wakes up wrapped in someone else’s arms. His brain is still mostly off-line after a night of raising toast after toast to the happy couple so he isn’t thinking too hard about the hand that isn’t his own wrapped around his middle, the hand splayed lightly over his stomach. It moves, lightly scratching at the trail of hair running down into his boxers, and he is still asleep enough that he only sort of realises it’s not his own hand, that he is feeling the smooth fingers on his stomach but not the coarse hair under his fingertips.

He nestles into the warmth against his back, arching slightly, grinding his hips against the body tucked close behind his own. He hums contentedly, enjoying the press of thick morning wood against his ass. He runs a hand down his own length, gripping it in a light hold over his boxers, enjoying the slow swell of pressure as it hardens in his hand.

Lips press gently on his neck and trail light kisses down the slope of his shoulder and back up to behind his ear. He hums again, enjoying the goosebumps the kisses leave in their wake, the shiver that runs like paradoxical cold down his spine. The hum is returned in kind, a low vibration that he feels through the mouth on his skin.

The hand on his stomach entwines with his and they move together over Sonny’s cock, jerking him off slowly. Behind him, hips move, erection thrusting against his ass, and even through the loose fabric of his boxers Sonny can feel it nudging between his cheeks, pushing the rough nap of flannel into his skin.

He wiggles a bit, tugging at his waistband, shoving his boxers halfway down his thighs. He hums happily as he presses back again, skin against warm skin. A hand reaches down and parts his cheeks, a spit-slick finger rubbing at his hole, but not pushing in. He shoves himself back against it, groaning, and the joined hands on his cock grip tighter.

“Carisi,” The voice is rough with sleep and day-old scotch. “Carisi, I swear to god, you had better not be dreaming right now.”

“M’awake,” he mumbles. “I know it’s you, Barba. S’okay, I want this too.”

He keeps his eyes closed as he runs through the events of last night in his head. A planned trip to a law enforcement convention had turned into an impromptu Vegas wedding for Rollins and Amaro, which had turned into barhopping and then stumbling back to their hotel. He had been rooming with Amaro, who was now a married man, and no way was Sonny hanging around through that consummation.

From there it had been an easy call to bang on the ADA’s door and ask if he could share his room for the night.

“I sleep in the nude.” Barba had warned him.

“Nothin’ I haven’t seen before on my own body,” Sonny had waved him off. “Anyhow, you got a big ol’ king bed, I’m not worried about my virtue.”

Back in the present, Barba groans as Sonny gives his verbal consent and pushes back again. This time the finger slips in, and they both moan at the ease of it.

“Always wanted this,” Sonny confesses, his voice hitching as one finger becomes two.

Barba’s fingers stop their exploring and withdraw. He whimpers at the loss, but the whimper turns into a gasp as they return, slick with something more than spit, and the slide in is smooth. He gasps as Barba’s fingers find his prostate, pressing and stroking it, the feeling rising up in him like a balloon until he feels like he might burst out of his skin.

“Please,” he asks, begs, letting go of his cock to grip Barba’s wrist. “Please, Barba, fuck.”

“Tell me, Carisi. Ask me for what you’ve always wanted.” His voice is whiskey-honey smooth in Sonny’s ear.

“I want – I want you to fuck me, please. Just like this.” He clenches down on the two fingers that haven’t stopped moving and Barba groans.

He pulls his fingers out again and reaches into the toiletries bag on the nightstand for a condom. Gripping the wrapper in his teeth, he kicks the blankets away, drags Sonny’s boxers the rest of the way down his legs and arranges himself at a more comfortable angle behind Sonny.

When he looks over Sonny’s shoulder, Sonny’s eyes are open now, bleary sleep replaced with blown out pupils and his skin is flushed nearly as pink as his lips, the lips Rafael’s been dreaming about kissing for months now. He suddenly can’t wait a moment longer and he drops the condom in favour of leaning over and capturing Sonny’s mouth with his own.

Sonny leans into it, tilting his head and his lips are soft against his own. Sonny’s tongue darts out and Rafael’s mouth is open to it, and the kiss becomes less soft and more an urgent pressing of lips as Sonny pushes himself insistently against Rafael, breath coming in pants against Rafael’s mouth.

Rafael pulls back, picking up the condom and tearing it open. His hands are sticky with lube and precum, and shaky with excitement. Sonny lifts a knee up towards his stomach and Rafael guides his cock to the pink furl of muscle that is revealed.

He pushes slowly and Sonny’s ass parts beautifully for him, the head of his cock sliding in smooth and it’s pure heaven as he keeps moving, hips thrusting slowly until he is entirely sheathed in the other man. Sonny’s neck is a long arch as he throws his head back, gasping at the fullness. It’s an intoxicating sound to Rafael’s ears and he pulls out and thrusts back in to hear it again. When his hips are flush against Sonny’s, he circles them in a deep grind, pushing against Sonny’s prostate unerringly, and Sonny’s hand flies out to grip himself, holding himself in hand, letting Rafael’s thrusts push his cock through his grip over and over.

It doesn’t take long before Sonny’s cries turn to wordless little sounds punched out of him, little “ah! ah!” noises that burst from his chest as he is surrounded in pleasure. Rafael is close now, but wants to make Sonny come first. He hooks his chin over Sonny’s shoulder, kissing and nipping his throat.

“I want to see you come, Sonny, I want to see you make a mess of yourself. _Córrete para mí, querido_.”

Sonny does, his cock jumping at the sound of Rafael’s voice and spurting streaks of come up Sonny’s chest and collarbone. He clenches down at the same time, and the tightness around Rafael’s cock is burning him as he leans over, sticking his tongue out and lapping at the come that lies in the hollow of Sonny’s throat.

It is a tangy salt on his tongue but it’s _Sonny_ and so it is also caramel sweet, and he savours it as he thrusts once, twice more, before he is filling the condom with a moan, forehead coming to rest against the nape of Sonny’s neck.

They both lie there, out of breath and panting, the air heavy with the smell of sweat and semen. It reminds Rafael of some of his earliest post-graduate experiences but with none of the lingering regret that usually accompanied them.

“Marry me.” Sonny mumbles under his breath.

Sonny can feel as Raf blinks, eyelashes brushing against his skin.

“I beg your pardon?”

It’s a joke, a way of implying the sex was so good it’s worth marrying for, but at the same time, there’s something about being in Vegas that’s tugging at Sonny like it’s not the worst idea he’s had.

“I said, marry me. Come on, Barba,” Sonny turns over, fully facing the other man for the first time all morning. Clear blue eyes meet confused green ones, and he smiles, tilts his head down to kiss Rafael. Rafael’s mouth is slack against his and and just as he pulls away, the other man chases his mouth to kiss back. “I’m just sayin’, what happens in Vegas doesn’t have to stay in Vegas.”

Barba’s lips quirk into a half smile. “Oh, I very much doubt this will be staying in Vegas, _detective_ , but I’m not sure I want to jump into wedded bliss with a man who still hasn’t even called me by my first name. Perhaps we can start with dinner when we’re back in Manhattan and go from there?”

Sonny thinks it over and shit, Barba – Rafael – is right. He’s so used to addressing him as a colleague, he’d never once let the man’s first name trip off his lips all morning.

“Alright then, _Rafael_ ,” he murmurs, enjoying the little shiver he can see pass over the other man’s face. “Dinner first, marriage later.”


End file.
